Roll Back The Clock
by phantomgirl259
Summary: When Lighting Lad, Saturn Girl and Superman mess with the time bubble they end up stranded in the past. (WARNING: Mentions of child abuse)


**Chapter 1**

Legion HQ was quiet, to quiet for Garth's liking he searched everywhere but everyone was either on a mission or down town. When he passed the kitchen he saw Irma reading a book and Clark making some coffee. "Hey guys." He smiled, Clark smiled at him and Irma waved but didn't take her eyes of the book.

"Where is everyone?" Garth asked.

Clark just shrugged. "Beats me." Suddenly Brainy entered the kitchen. "I'm heading out for awhile, don't go into my room." He glared at Lighting Lad before leaving. When Garth was sure the Coluan was gone he ran out the room.

Clark and Irma exchanged worried glances before following him...

* * *

"Garth, what are you doing?" Clark asked when they found him inside Brainy's bedroom. There they saw the time bubble remote with it's back off and it's circuits hanging out. "Wonder what he's doing to the time bubble." Garth said as he picked the remote up.

"Be careful Garth." Irma warned as she and Clark stepped inside.

But Garth wasn't paying attention, instead he was tossing the remote in the air with a smile on his face. "Careful!" Clack exclaimed, this time Garth missed the remote and it hit the floor with a sickening crack. "Uh oh." He muttered as the remote sent sparks flying. Suddenly the whole room enveloped in a bright white, when the light died down the three Legionaries had vanished...

* * *

When Clack opened his eyes he saw Lighting Lad and Saturn Girl standing next to him. "Where are we?" He asked as he looked around. "I think were in some sort of office." Garth said. "My office." A voice said from behind them, stepping out of the shadows, R.J Brand stood before them.

"Mr Brand?" Irma asked.

"Do I know you?" The man asked as he took a seat at his desk. After a lot of explaining and a few pictures the three teens were able to convince Brand to believe. "Well you can stay here as my three assistants until my scientists are able to create a new time bubble to take you home." Brand offered with a warm smile.

"We would love that." Clark smiled. "Excellent, oh, and tomorrow morning I'm having a child brought over to stay, please don't tell him your from the future because he's already shaken up as it is." Brand pleaded before showing them to their rooms.

Clark's room had red walls, a golden carpet, a white bed, giant TV and a small bathroom. "I hope you enjoy your stay." The maid smiled before slamming the door shut. Clack dressed into his baby blue pyjamas and brushed his teeth before drifting off into a peaceful sleep...

* * *

The next morning the team dressed into normal clothes and waited for the child Brand had mentioned the other day to arrive. Irma was dressed in a white t-shirt and pink jeans. Garth wore a black shirt with yellow baggy pants. Clark just wore his Smallville clothes.

"So who do you think the new kid is?" Garth asked. Suddenly Brand came walking into the room with a woman and man dressed in black suits dragging a struggling boy into the room. "LET ME GO!" He screamed and tried to kick the man and woman away.

"That's it." The man snarled and lifted the boy onto his shoulders.

When the Legion got a good look at the child's face their eyes became the size of dinner plates for right in front of them was Brainy?! When the man and woman finally got Brainy to sit still in a small chair, with the man keeping a tight hold an his small shoulders, the team saw that he was covered in dirt, he was nothing but skin and bones and was covered in bruises.

"Who are these children?" The woman spat. Brand looked away from Brainy for a moment and turned to the Legion. "Their my new assistants, they will be looking after Querl if I'm not around, like nursemaids." Brand explained.

"Querl?" Clark asked. "Yes Clark, Irma and Garth this is Querl Dox." Brand smiled. "Querl, this Clark, Irma and Garth." But Querl didn't look up from the floor. "If your done wasting our time Mr Brand we would like to get the paper work done now." The woman glared. "Of course, see if you three can give Querl a bath." Brand sighed and left the room with the man and woman...

* * *

"I'M NOT GOING IN!" Querl screamed and backed into a corner as Garth tried to persuade the small Coluan to climb into the half filled bath tub. "But Querl you need a bath." Garth sighed and scooped up a hand full of water. "Look see it's smells nice." Querl just glared at him. "I don't care if it smells like flowers I'm not going in." Garth let an irritated sigh.

"But Querl you need a bath." Garth said and reached out to touch him only to have Querl slap his hand away and push him into the bath.

Quickly Querl ran out the bathroom, only to have Irma grab him around the waist and drag him back into the bathroom. "I've got an idea." Clark said and ran down stairs. Soon he returned with a small box in his hand and found Garth and Irma standing outside the bathroom looking like drowned rats.

"I'm on it." Clark smiled and ran into the bathroom before shutting the door...

* * *

"I'm not going in." Querl said cautiously as he held up a stick and sat in his corner. Clark looked at him and smiled. "I'm not going make you." He said before pouring some pink powder into the water. "What is it?" Querl asked. "Bath Jelly. This is how Ma and Pa got me to take a bath." Clark said as the water turned pink and sludgy.

"What's it for?" The Coluan asked as he lowed his stick and walked over to the side of the bath.

"Squiggling about in." Querl looked at him in disbelief. "Prove it." He smirked, Clark looked at him and sighed before slowly climbing into the pink bath. "See fun, you wanna try?" Clark asked as he held up some of the jelly, Querl quickly shook his head and back away.

"Jelly isn't the same as water." Clark explained, biting his lower lip, Querl slowly stepped into the bath and sat down. Within minutes Clark and Querl were splashing each other with jelly and laughing so hard their sides hurt.

"Looks like Clark's worked his magic." Garth whispered to Irma before they headed off to go get cleaned up...


End file.
